littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LumiLive 48
is the 48th episode and the 22nd episode of its season two of the Luminous Live anime series. The 22nd episode of its "Arc B: Starlight Luminous Cup" saga. Synopsis "After consulting with Saya's personal data frame, Photozone, about what's needed for 4starZ to surpass T.R., Photozone asks what's different about four academies. Realizing that they know hardly anything about the other's school, Azuma and Tatsuya have Makoto, Tetsuharu, Shouta and Kurt switch places for a day. Meanwhile, the final test is approaching and Momoka still can't get the new lyrics right. Yurina, not sure as to what to say to her kouhai, remembers Makoto's love letter and finds that what Momoka needs might just be a reminder that the roses in the sky, don't disappear." Plot Asked by Saya's computer to find out the differences between four academies, Makoto and Shouta trade places and spend a day attending each other's school. As each boy learns more about the differences between the two schools, Yurina learns how Taiyoukawa Academy and Académie de L'Etoile are focused on freedom of choice, whilst Shouta learns Kashuko Academy focuses more on rivalry and overcoming limits. During the night, Shouta encounters Kenta, who explains how Kinji came to create Taiyoukawa Academy. Wanting boys to be able to fulfill their dreams of becoming idols band, but fearing that not everyone would be able to achieve their goal, even after being accepted into Kashuko Academy, Yuuta decided to found his father's own school based on his own beliefs, offering multiple courses so boys could choose who they want to be. Kenta further reveals that Kinji's ultimate dream was to debut an idol only Taiyoukawa Academy is capable to raising, which turned out to be Saya. With the exchange coming to an end, both Makoto and Shouta realize they were able to become the band they are because of the schools they went to. Meanwhile, as Momoka continues to struggle on her own, Yurina tries to think of a way to help her out. Thinking about her experiences in London, Yurina decides to open the love letter Makoto gave her back then, reminding her that no matter the time or place, he can always talk to her. Inspired by Makoto's love words of never losing sight of your goals, Yurina gets Momoka to confide in her about her problems and helps her to write her perfect lyrics. At night, Makoto shows up and performs his own love song for Yurina she love it, and the two kissed on the lips under the moonlight. Thanks to Yurina's support, Momoka manages to write a perfect song and pass the training exam. Character Appearances Heroine *Momoka Hanamori *Yurina Sakurano Star✩Feather *Makoto Todoroki *Azuma Kushibiki *Hotaru Akahoshi *Keisuke Tsukimura *Lei Inokuma HEAVEN MOON *Tetsuharu Washio *Youhei Akatsuma *Natsuki Fujihara *Hayate Oe *Mukuro Namino Santa Fe Helios *Shouta Higashida *Takuya Minamino *Kyousuke Nishiyama *Yuichi Kitajima Two LIGHTS *Kurt Katagiri *George Igusa Supporting *Asuna Ichijo *Saya Kuroda *Takao Utagawa (magazine cameo) *Mantarou Kashuko *Ted Arisawa *Kenta Shingetsu *Kinji Shingetsu *Yuuta Harimichi (flashback) Trivia *Private Taiyoukawa Academy's history was revealed in this episode. *Yuuta Harimichi's true name and the meaning behind his stage name were revealed. *Momoka finally becomes full-fledged producer. *Momoka becomes capable of a romance-themed songwriting by herself. *Yurina finally opens Makoto's letter. *The song Love Song of Light Wind is seen for the first time during Yurina and Makoto's love scene. Category:Fan Anime Category:Episodes Category:Luminous Live episodes Category:Season 2 Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:List